Zeto Hyde/History
History Childhood Hyde was born in the summer, in his father's tent. His mother bore six children, he was born into the Line of the great wolf, Zeto. He was the runt of the litter. He was born with passionate, crimson eyes long thick black hair, and he had the star shaped birth mark all his brothers had. The rest of his brothers had silver hair, and clear blue eyes or clear white eyes. As tradition dictates once him and his brothers were 5 they were to leave they're home and become nomads with their father. He had a good childhood with his brothers. At age 5 they usually ate, and played. They ran down the rainbow colored meadows, they were fascinated by the many flourescent colors that rose above the surface of the water. The Hunger Games One warm summer day, as the sun slowly dipped down the horizon, almost like a melancholy plod. The boys heard a footstep on they're door and then a figure loomed over. A person they hadn't seen since they were born their father Zeto Chas. He walked inside the door talked to their mother who cryed and hugged him. As tears were rolling down, their eyes she kissed the cheeks of all the boys and got them all bags. The boys were told they were going with their father and they embarked on their journey. Zeto Shaw the biggest of the boys asked" Where are we going". Zeto Chas looked over and smiled" Were going to make you a man." The boys simply followed along as they walked for days until they came to a resevoir of freshwater that was saturated with salmon and other wild animals. Zeto Chas examines the area and sets down certain poles. He goes over to his boys and states " I have made your boundaries, from this day on u will hunt with your bear hands, and you will live life, like our ancestors, listen to the Call of the wild, or die trying" this statement sent chills down their spines. They continued on their way. The boys already had their own little hierachy. Shaw, Reid, Ross, Bonne, Lenox and then Hyde. The boys already had chased wild animals so this would be slighty easy for them. Their first task to find something to eat. They started chasing two rabbits, they chased them for several miles, it seemed as they grew slower, the rabbits grew faster. The path they were folllowing took them around the boundaries their father layed down. They ran as fast as they could and pushed the rabbits to go towards the camp. As the chase continued things started changing, Hyde started pulling out in front of his brothers and was side by side with Shaw. Shaw and Hyde raced foward each trying to be the hero in the situation. They came past ravine, the water spilled over to the path slighty, the rabbits slip, the boys are right on top of them. One of them jumps up in order to flee, Shaw jumps to meet it and snaps its neck in midair. Hyde catches the other rabbit and bashes its spine against a jagged rock. The boys slit their throats to let the blood flow. They go back to camp and roast the rabbits in the fire. The boys after finishing their food go up and cliff and almost out of primal instinct howl simaetonously. The boys feel another burst of primal instinct and start running off into the woods, they keep running for hours only stopping to howl or sing. They all have a similar chant, but Hyde's howl seems to grow louder and slowly drowns out the rest of his brothers. The Call of the Wild Zeto Chas pops in and out of the camp, its been five years since they left their homes and the boys have grown incredibly. Hyde is the new leader of the pack and he has grown very strong. The boys are living totally depedent on their own and they are bonded full. Zeto Chas approaches them " It's time to see if you boys are old enough to become nomads" He walks away and leads the boys to a huge moose. Zeto Chas for the first time doesn't seem happy. "Boy's you must kill this moose, you may die but to become a Zeto you must kill this moose. most of you will die but you must kill this moose, I'm sorry boys but you must become men." The boys jump down to where the gigantic moose is and try and encircle it, The moose brutally kicks Bonne in the jaw killing him instantly. The boys are shocked. The moose charges Lenox and continues goring him to death with its antlers. The boys stand astonished the Moose heads towards Reid full speed at, Reid is paralyzed by fear. Hyde and Shaw appear before it pushing it back. Ross jumps above the Moose and bashes it with stone. Reid snaps out of its and helps his brothers with all their strength lift the Moose and toss it into the air. In a matter of seconds, pure adrenaline and instinct kick in . The boys are thrown into a sort of frenzy theyre eyes become a crimson red. They encircle it and attack the Mooses knees, the shock of the attack causes the moose to collapse, its knees buckle. The boys jump quickly and attack the moose, delivering blows everywhere in its body. The moose's last breath comes out in a whimper hours later, constantly being attacked by the boys. It finally dies and the boys lift it back to camp and feast on it. For weeks noone talks, noone listens. Bonne and Lenox are thrown in the ravine and their bodies go down the river. The boys walk on from the camp they love so much and go to Jaya. Knock-ups and Sea Kings It took the boys three years to get to Jaya ( mainly because they stopped many times and they camped many times) The Boys by now were 14 years of age, and stronger than many men. They went south of Jaya, and they stopped in the middle of the Sea. Zeto Chas unloads mysterouis chest into the water, then waits. Several Hours go by and the boys become impatient. "WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR POPS!!!!". Zeto Chas laughs and tells them " Were waiting for the Knock up stream to send these boxes up to Skypiea, then when the stream stops, boxes of money will come down." As the sun goes down, Chas begins to tell them stories of Sea Kings, and Roger a pirate who ruled the world. Hyde decides then to become the Pirate King. Everything seems perfect then a Sea King jumps out, and almost simatenously the Knock-up stream appears. Almost like an Armageddon these things happen, Chas with all his might flings the chest towards the Knock-up stream. The Sea King heads towards them, Hyde quickly takes a box a hurls it towards the Sea King. The Box is full of Explosives it Explodes sending the Sea King backwards, Hyde Jumps toward the Sea King and pushes the Sea King back towards the Knock-up Stream. The Knock-up stream gets bigger engulf Hyde and the Sea-King and sends them up towards Skypiea. Hyde begins to faint all he can hear or see is his father and brothers yelling. "HYDE! HYDE!HYDE!" There screams fo fainter and fainter, Hyde goes in and out of conscouisness. Hyde dreams and with all his strength yells " I WANT TO BE KING OF THE PIRATES"!!!! Black-winged Sky walker. Hyde gets out of concouisness he wakes up on a ship heading towards a mysterouis cloud. He turns his head to find a man. He attacks the man, the man is almost chocked to death. "Wait, Wait, Calm down" the man screams. Hyde in a fit of rage barks "Where am i! and who are you!. The Man tells him his name is Andrews and the he is the person his dad has been giving goods too ( smuggling). Andrews tells him that the Sea King that came up, hit there boat and launched them on a strange course. There is no way that they can go back to his home because the Sea king broke his oars. They sail for several weeks, there food supply dwindles and they become starved. The both of them become starved, their driven to a sort of hysteria and insanity. They become bored with insanity and become weaker and weaker. They look through the chest finding nothing hoping that something will appear then one day in a chest. There lays a chest with a secret compartment is a Fruit they look at each other, they know what its is. A devil fruit, they frantically fight over it, Hyde's natural instinct gives him the advantage and he quickly snaps at the fruit, and in a fit of insanity, he devours it fully. Before, Andrews has a chance to scold Hyde for not sharing. They find themselves falling down a water fall. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". They black, out and wake up surrounded byt people, they are rushed to the paramedics and healed. They are feed and rehabilitated over several weeks. They make a full recovery. Hyde and Andrew go to Andrew's home two miles from upper yard. Hyde trains for about two years. He is Sixteen. He is strong. He is also a Devil Fruit User. He has found a mastery of his devil fruit. He often flys over Skypiea with some jet boots he attained, howling as he goes. The Boy who cried wolf some say. He flys like a shadow looming over the homes of the Skypieans. He is very fast and speedy. He flys freely almost following out of the Call of the Wild. As he flys over, he has caught the attention of Enel who doesn't like the idea of him flying freely. Hyde vs Enel Hyde is flying freely above Upper yard. He looks down to see something resembling lightning. It hits him straight on, the shock sends him hurling down. He lands to see he is by the feet of the god Enel. "This is my territory" Enel says. Hyde jumps to his feet and kicks Enel's head. The kick goes through him. Enel grabs his neck and sends lightning through him, then he kicks hyde of his platform. " Get this corpse of my floor". Before, Enel's servants can do that, Hyde gets on his fight and starts punching Enel. All his attacks go through Enel. Enel shocks Hyde' several times he refuses to go down. " Your really starting to annoy me." Enel says . Enel, El Thor. The attack hits Hyde full on, and he falls lifelessly. Enel calmly walks over and repeats his request. Hyde stands on his feet again. Enel smiles " You've got promise join me as my student and as a priest." Hyde does not reply only grins and sits by Enel's side. Hyde vs The Priest; a fight for survival Hyde had been training with Enel for a large amount of time, and he become one of his top priest. He trained and trained planned and planned. He made his mind to escape his only shot was to fly down, it would take him a lot of time to find the right moment. One day he was alone with Enel, He saw his opportunity, he had trained so long. Hyde " Hey Eneru", Enel "Yeah?" Hyde," Wanna hear a joke"?, Enel" no but i guess your gonna tell me", Hyde clears his throat a looks around to see if the coast is clear." what'st he only cannon you can fire a god out of?", Enel what". Hyde warps in front of Enel. He uses his move '''Death The Cannon! ', enel goes flying. Hyde takes off Flying at full power, headed towards the border at full speed. He gets half way then out of no where his head is grabbed, he looks up Gedatsu is trying to push him on the ground. Hyde' BACK OFF YOU SHITTY PRIEST!!!. Gedatsu''' Jet Punch'. Hyde hurls towards the Ground spitting blood out of his mouth. Gedatsu can barely move before hyde is next to him. Hyde '''Ancient Weapon Artimes'. Hyde flys full speed to the border, he is almost out he notices satori, before satori can do anything he uses, his reject dial which took the impacct of Gedatsu's jet punch and slams it into his face. He breaches the lower Sea, where he shouts" I'M BACK!!!!!!" Category:Character Subpages